Remote agents running on remote machines typically require or depend on the database vendor client software on the remote nodes. Further dependence on a specific operating system service burdens many database system management procedures. Accordingly, an agent that does not depend on specific database vendor client software or specific operating systems to improve job scheduling and management application is desirable.